


Caught in the waves.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mild Breeding, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Thomas and Edith finally get some time to themselves when Lucille is asleep, they express their love.
Relationships: Edith Cushing/Thomas Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Caught in the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I love this underrated gem of a film, so for anyone who loves it to, here's a little fic.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

The water lapped at her as she bounced, cries and moans punctuating the air, she felt his long manhood slide in and out of her effortlessly, her knees were sore as they knocked the porcelain of the tub. 

Edith's long golden curls enshrouded her husband as he bit his lip watching her face as it contorted in a primal pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him, "Yes, Thomas yes."

The tall man took up the strain, he put a large soft hand on her hip and the other on her behind, pulling her up almost all the way up to his tip and thrust up into her with sharp precise snaps.

She carded her fingers through his now disheveled dark curls, his eyelashes fluttered which in turn made her heart flutter, "I love you so much." She gasped.  
"I love you too. Oh darling you're perfection." She almost felt faint as his thrusts increased in depth and speed, the union of their marriage well and truly consummated by now.

He hit that wonderful spot inside her over and over, she was frantic as she touched her bud, her arm trapped against his chest as she circled it, she could feel the heat emanating from his pale skin as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Turning his head towards her, he peppered her jaw with open mouthed kissed, his breath hot and intoxicating, he bounced her up his length with fervor, grunting, the inner animal released, both of his hands were on her backside sliding her to the point of no return.

"I'm going to finish darling." His smooth velvet voice now uncharacteristically hoarse as his pistoned himself into her, "Finish inside me, I want to feel you, want to have your baby." 

His eyes looked lovingly into hers, "You're sure?" 

Edith nodded vehemently, imbued with newfound vigor she started to meet Thomas's thrusts again, hands clutching his shoulders as a flush rose throughout her body, the flame that he stoked within her grew out of control as he met every thrust with a deep one of his own.

When he took over rubbing her bud she screamed, throwing her head back hair dipping into the water as the dam broke and she saw stars, the pleasure washed over her as she clenched around her beloved, who in turn bit his lip after one last deep stuttering thrust released himself into her willing form.

Thomas let out a sigh as he kissed the top of her head, she'd long since collapsed on top of him, he carded his fingers through her hair, his mind now clouded with saddened thoughts eclipsing his previous happiness, _Do not let her know, please do not let her know_. 

He let the tears fall, as she slumbered on his chest, he loved this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I write for the fun of it and like to share that fun :).


End file.
